The Only ThunderTwins Right?
by Tina25025
Summary: In the future the twins Barbara and Hank Thunder try to discover how to control their powers and at the same time find out the secrets of their past. Max and Phoebe raised their children far from their old life and protected them from the world they used to live in, they never told their babies the truth but the past always comes back to haunt you. (Max/Phoebe)
1. Chapter 1

_So I never tried fanfic, feel free to help me see my mistakes and you have any tips send it too, my first language isn't English so I know I lack, be kind please ^.^ My inspirations were in fanfiction_ _ **Back To The Past**_ _by_ _AngelCakes4913, and a story about Max and Phoebe kids wanting a photo of them younger to present their parents, unfortunately I could not find it again to reference but it did inspired me. Also the mind-playing book from V.C. Andrews -_ _ **Flowers In The Attic.**_ _  
I really respect all those stories and recommend every one of them._

" _Pretty words are not always true,  
_ _true words are not always pretty;  
_ _and yet, they are still true."_  
― **Aiki Flinthart, The Yu Dragon**

 **"-** _W_ hat a great way to end my sixteen birthday! Could it be any worse!?" - Barbara kept screaming at herself staring at her closed door. "- HOW COULD YOU GROUND ME ON MY BIRTHDAY!?"

"- You kinda asked for it though, right?" - Her brother poked his head before passing the rest of his body through the window, his bedroom was right next door and her twin was more than used to crossing the short distance between the windows on the roof and entering unannounced.

"- Cut it out Hank! I'm pissed out already i don't need you for that" - She tried, and failed, to put on a face telling him that she just wasn't having their little bickering right now. Like always she turned her head to hide a smirke. Aah She hated him so much!

"- Dear sister of mine, I know you love me!" - Oh, how she hated him with that left corner smile! "- Now tell me what I lost, I have to admit it's a talent to ruin our party in just 3 minutes. I was gone for 3 minutes Barb, what in the world you could do that was so bad in such a short time?"

"- First of all: I didn't' ruin our party I bet Mom wasn't serious… You know how she gets when we talk about the past.. Sush I will tell you" - She said it when he opened his mouth to ask what was she talking about "- I asked for a present, YES i know we agreed not to ask anything cuz we're already getting the party, but i couldn't hold my tong K…"

Her brother knew her better than anyone, she was sure he got it already but his lips moved anyway, asking what she had done. She did not know how to lie to him, so she didn't. "- I asked if we could know something about our grandparents, as a present if they could tell us something, we don't know anything K! We don't even know if they're dead or alive…" - Her voice died and the tears she didn't know she was holding started to fell down.

Before she could stop the hiccups took over and a quiet hand landed on her wrist. In a split second she could see what was to happen but not act fast enough to stop it, the blinding light came. As everything blurred her mind thought about the similarities, again when she was crying and again when he hold her hand.

A acute ache in her head announced they "landed", she didn't know how to call and it looks like her father was right that really was their twin power. She felt a hand on hers and squeezing it she opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Her brother looked as surprised as her but got up way faster than she thought possible, her stomach was still complaining, wasn't he affected?

"- How much do you think this time?" - He questioned in a weird voice, looking much older than he actually was, she didn't know "- That was what this is right? We went back in time again, right?" - She still had no idea but if assumptions could be made, yes he was right. How much, she thought. Last time was only two days, they didn't learn how to go back to the present so they lived all again watching their other selfs make the same choices and as scared 11 year olders when the two days were up they told everything to their parents and Barb still remembers the look on her father's face when he told her that that could be really dangerous. If they got back not a day but months or years and didn't know how to set things right they would get old in the respective time they were now on, that was the thing she was most afraid of. "- Stop overthinking Barb, come on let's see where we are" - He offered a hand to get her up and took a look around "- Doesn't it look like a school?"

She turned her head looking ahead, they were in a hallway, behind them were lockers and some steps further a staircase and the supposed main entrance, yes it did look like a school. They started to walk in the direction of the doors to see outside, and find out where they were. When they were passing right in front of the stairs a bell rang, they knew what it was but it caught them off guard and then students started coming from every direction and the twins couldn't do anything else than stay still and avoid getting hit by so many people passing at the same time. At their surprise a blond girl with a huge smile stopped in front of them and reached out a hand:

"- Hi! I'm Cherry" - if any possible her smile got bigger! "- You look new! Are you? I bet you are!"

"- I...I… We.. well.. yes?" - Of any moment, really!? My voice is to fail now? I just couldn't believe that would be my dork brother to save me, us.

"- We are, pleasure to meet you." - He said again with that weird voice and accepted the girl's outstretched hand, pointing with the other one first at him then at me - "I'm Hank Thunder and this is Barbara, my sister."

"- Oh! So nice to meet you! What weird names, you remind me so much of my friend, she's right… where is she?" - Her head turned to the other side of the entrance, opposed from where the siblings had came, the hallway continued to more classes over there and it wasn't less full of teens.

Right at the middle of the crowd they could clearly hear a girl screaming louder and as her figure approaches, the twins got the see for first time her young face as she madly runned after a boy who dodged between the students with a book passing from one hand to another above his head "- MAX! Give me back my book, you ruined one already last week... I won't forgive you this time!"

The boy was too busy laughing to stop running and although he tried it was too late not to bump with blond smily girl. They noticed that the brunette chasing him didn't waste that chance to to grab the "stolen book" back. Barbara could not believe her eyes… There, right in front of them were her parents, her parents at her age! She looked at her brother scared but he seemed to not be able to look away from the people in front of them. Their dad spoke first, clearly unaffected by the sight of his own children, oh my god his children that are not even born!

"- So what do we have here? Newbies?"

"- Yes! This is Hank and that's Barbara" - the Cherry girl told him "- This is the friend you two reminded me of, come here Phoebs."

"- Hi" - Their mom smiled and they seemed to come back to breathe, now the realizations were concreting and they looked at their parents imagining their lives... If they were popular and good students or problematic ones, if at some time they would become or already were High School sweethearts. They wanted try to learn every bit of their young lives, the youth days they were never aloud to ask about. Barbara smiled wishing to ask if they were already a couple and discover the things she always wondered, like how could they know so much about each other or even questions that popped into her head just now, as how come at their time they are so romantic and caring to one another and here so childish as she had seen seconds ago. It required all her strength to keep herself from talking, if this teenagers in front of her were her parents then this must be 20 to 25 years in the past, any wrong move could erase her and her brother's existence. Phoebe talked again and she felt a shiver "- Did I heard right? What are your names again?"

"- My name is Barbara and this is Hank, why?" - The girl said to her own mother but her stomach announced the feeling that something was wrong.

"- Oh, it's just funny! It's our parents names" - She said smiling "- What a coincidence! Isn't?"

"- Ours?" - Hank asked before his sister could form the words in her head.

"- Oh God! How rude…. This is my twin brother Max Thunderman, you might also know him as unbearabl.."

"- ….rably awesome or just popular on contrary of my dearest sister" - Max cut his sister as they started argue.

The travelers twins could not process any of it. It was they parents names and their faces but SIBLINGS?! OR BETTE….WORST, TWINS?


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahhhh I'm sooo happy with the almost 300 views OMG THANK YOU!_ _Sooo i'm back, sorry i took so long, i just got accepted in college so everything is a mess ^-^ I hope you enjoy and good reading. Feel free to comment on any mistakes and ideas also_

" _We were born sick,_ _  
_ _you heard them say it_ _  
_ _My church offers no absolution_ _  
_ _She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'_ _  
_ _The only heaven I'll be sent to_ _  
_ _Is when I'm alone with you_ _  
_ _I was born sick, but I love it_  
― _**Take Me To Church, Hozier**_

 _H_ er ears started to buzz and her brain was screaming but still Barbara managed to turn at her brother and with a pretty clearly scared face ask, beg him "- We really need to go, right K?" - She read the thoughts in his head.

"- YES!" - maybe too loud "- I had forgot we did really only just came for a quick visit" - He wasn't that good at lying but barb figured it would be enough for now… She grabbed his sleeve and with a fast hand sine waved goodbye to the strangers that looked like their parents and practically run out of the school doors. As she walked the farther away from that place possible her thoughts couldn't leave her alone... It wasn't them. It couldn't be them, right? RIGHT? THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING! The tears fell and fell at such a rhythm that everything was now blurry and she was forced to stop walking.

After a long silence, fullfield only with hurt sobs, his voice came out sounding at once so wise and yet horrified:

"- So there was a reason why it hurt so much to talk about the past. I always figured it was some silly fight. Something that both of the families had against us or the one they child had fallen for. I guess i should say only one now… the family had indeed a great motive to be against THEY ARE FUCKING RELATED, they were born together, they are disgusting!"

"- SHUT UP! SHUT UP HANK! How can you talk like that about mom and dad!? YOU! YOU DISGUST ME!" - She turned away from him so that he would at least believe partially in her lie. The girl still refused to believe in what she had heard, there were two options, or they had heard it wrong or they had mistaken that strangers for their parents. There was not a third, it couldn't be true. When he holded her arms and told her that it was true she didn't believe it, when he screamed in her that she had seen herself, she choose to ignore but when his eyes locked in hers and she saw her brothers eyes filled with tears she understood, he didn't cry, not ever. It was true.

They became lost in thoughts, inside their heads filled with uncertainty.

"- What are we?" - He finally spoke "- Are we fricks? Are we what is called sinful? Are we evil?"

"- Can't you just shut up for god's sake? How can you even think that?"

"- HOW? Because it's true? You haven't thought that? BECAUSE WE ARE EVERY WRONG THERE HAS TO BE, aren't we?" - He went beyond now, beyond everything, he was mad, upset and most of all sad.

"- I'm not defending them, but i keep getting back to the same thought why is it SOO wrong? Explain to me, think for one second what we saw every day while we grew up, they love each other! They did what they did for love so how can we judge…? I'm trying, GOD I'M TRYING not to listen to what we learned about right and wrong. Because one of the first things I think when you talk about happiness is our parents marriage, so how can their love be so wrong if they love each other so dearly and love us with all their hearts? Hank look at me and forget about labels, think only with your heart. Say it, say you know it too. Please."

"- I don't know Bb, i guess it's true but i still feel like it could have been stopped… Didn't they know better than bring two children into a world that can never accept them if the truth gets out?"

"- M-Maybe when you fall for the right person there's just nothing you can do? Maybe, just maybe, they chose this life hiding from their family because their love was too big to stay hidden…"

"- Have you ever been in love?"

"- No" - she hadn't "- You?"

"- No."

The siblings weren't sure whether they had agreed on but for now it would be ok, they had to think what to do next and the worries could stay for later, if you asked them much, much later. Barb looked around and found herself lost, for the first time since she got there her methodical-self took over, she reached her pulse for her watch - 3:07 pm - still early. Next she checked her pockets for money, not so lucky, five dollars.

"- Hank how much money do you have? It's still 3pm but we really need to start thinking where are we gonna stay until we can get back."

"- I have only 10 bucks sis. And my cards but i don't think they will work for something since we haven't even been born yet" - He already knew 10 dollars wouldn't do a thing at helping them to pay somewhere to stay and the expenses for two mouths eating, but old habits don't die and jokes are his favorite way to bother her.

"- I'm being serious here! We have no money and nowhere to stay! Maybe you could sto-"

"- You don't have a place to stay?" - Phoebe had that annoying thing for hearing strangers talks but Max until this day had never seen her actually intrude a conversation, his sister was indeed a huge pain. - Sorry, i heard what you said. We met earlier today remember? - The girl, was is Barbara, murmured something like how to forget but didn't say anything for a fact, so big mouth continued "- You could totally stay with us if you want to..."

The homeless twins looked at each other, they had no money and didn't know anybody other then this two and the blond girl, it wasn't really a choice, they had to accept the invite, but still stay with their parents suddenly looked like the worst idea all together.


	3. Chapter 3

_OH MY GOD! Almost 600 views and my first review {please comment your thoughts _/(.-. )\\_ } I'm so happy i can't even describe it..._ _ **Thank You So Much**_ _for every single one… I'm just gonna say this chapter will be shorter than the others because i'm in the exames season so time just gets by so fast, hopefully i'll post again as soon as the semester is over... ANYWAY now what you're here for…_

 _/ **So i'm back, i was reading what i wrote and i didn't like it so i decided to re-write ^-^ i hope it's better now and at the end it's not really any shorter than the others :p**_

" _You can close your eyes  
to the things you do not want to see,  
_ _but you can not close your heart  
to the things you don't want to fell_ _."_  
― **Forbidden, Tabitha Suzuma**

"- _S_ o here we are" - Phoebe was standing in front of a large bluish and gray house and with the largest smile was now pointing to the main door. Giving us a look as if to make sure we were still following her and her brother, she kept waking and reassuring us that her parents would not mind at all and we could stay as long as we need. She made her way inside throwing her backpack in the couch and shouting to a empty living room they were home, acts so futile but that didn't pass unnoticed by Barbara, she had always wondered where did her parents had grown up and how everything had looked like, at the moment the fact that it was in the same house was excluded to the back of her head. She was there, in their home, and any minute now she could be meeting her grandparents and she couldn't believe, it was just surreal, a dream for so long just moments from becoming real.

The two sets of twins had just got inside when a sudden a gust of wind washed through them and a little boy, no older than 12 was, absolutely out of nowhere, WAS now standing in front of them. He immediately started talking, just as fast as he had appeared, about something a Nora had done and than, as a abrupt realization, with a wildly scared look in his face turned from Max to the other two unknown twins and them back to Phoebe. The brunette girl did the same, looking at Barb with a look she had never seen in her mother, a mix of worried and horrified.

A amount of obvious excuses started pouring from her mouth in seconds "- ...My brother has this annoying magic tricks that look so real, but are just an-n-o-oying and... annoying and sometimes may seem real but are actually..."

"- Phoebe! PHOEBE!" - it was Max that interrupted her "- It's already done, they seen it, just freeze them so we can think and th..." - It was Barbs turn to interrupt:

"- OH MY GOD! You have powers too! How could you not tell us?! Did you see it Hank they have it too! And also a little brother! We have an uncle?!"- She turned to her brother in excitement but he seemed affected in a different way.

Hank looked as surrounded by a dark aura, Bb could imagine her twin would be at the edge, he hated lies and most of all secrets, and right now that seems to be the only thing their parents have. His voice was harsh and clearly angry "- You two have powers? How come you never told us in all these years? Don't you think it's a pretty worth mentioning thing!?"

This time Phoebe's face was a little more than worried "- Years?" - She went quiet and after a moment that seemed more like a eternity her eyes went wild and her voice was louder "- What's your last name?" - Turning her face the other way she shouted to the little boy, he vanished just as instantly as he had appeared, and just like that her eyes were in her brother "- Did they said it? Their names, the full ones?" - He denied. Now, because of their big mouths and all those secrets, the traveler twins were doomed.

For the thousandth time that day, Barb's voice failed. But Hank did not think twice, his sister only had time to notice that that strange voice had come back as he spoke looking way older than he actually was, she didn't had time to even try before he opened his mouth and with a mad voice and smirking lips said "- It's Thunder but i'm guessing it should be Thunderman, shouldn't it mom?" - And as the words were spoken the whole world seemed to have stopped, Phoebe looked frozen.  
mom  
m o m  
M O M  
The word echoed through the room and inside their minds, and each time it came back it seemed to make less sense. Phoebs head was spinning, trying to process what she heard, they look the same age as her, she's for sure never been pregnant, god she never eve… No it's impossible, IT'S ABSURD! Still they are in front of her, looking at her with the same eyes as her own, with the same hair as… Max spoke first, i guess in his mind a joke didn't sound so bad in the midst of so much silence - "Sooo who married little puppy head here, hum? Is he a nerd too?"

K laughed a sarcastic laugh and turned away, it was absurd and he was clearly still affected by the discovery, either way Barbara had finally found her voice and could clearly not trust her brother to continue speaking, but still she couldn't bring herself to tell this young boy he would have a baby, babies, with his sister at some point in the future. She did the only thing she knew best, she stalled "- Are you sure you want to know? Is it save that we tell you about the future?" - She was right anyway, right?... Telling them now wouldn't do any good and she just had no ideia how to do it.

"- So you're indeed from the future?" - Phoebe asked but still kinda weak "- Am I really you guys mother? Oh I feel like cryin..."

"- Phoebe stop being silly and let them talk... How much further away? 20 years?"

Barb looked at Hank and nodded as he answered "- If you are 16-17 we'll be born in 5-6 years and be our age in 22 years, may i add, exactly today as it is still our birthday i assume?... May 25th?" - An weak yes was all he got.

Before any of them could connect any other dots a woman's voice could be heard from upstairs "- PHOEBE? MAX? Is that you guys?" - And as the steps could be heard approaching the traveler twins exchanged a glance and lightly intertwined their fingers, i guess it's finally time to meet their family.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aaa 1.4k views OMG! I know I was away for quite some time but that many views surprised me so much ^-^ Thank You! And reviews! I got reviews! I swear to you the last one still has me, i don't know if you would like to be mentioned so know that's the only reason you're not here, anyhow thank you again, your comments make me really happy  
_ _I re-read the chapters to write the continuation and corrected some mistakes I saw along the way, I won't hold you guys anymore, just wanted to say University took so much of my time, I apologize for the wait and I'll try posting some more now that I'm on vacation… Enjoy your two new chapters!_

" _There is_ _no sense in pretending  
_ _Your eyes give you away  
_ _Something inside of you is feeling like I do  
_ _And we've said all there is to say"  
_ ― _**Tom Perry**_

 _B_ arbara Thunderman got to the base of the staircase in her house only to find her twins in the company of two unknown non-sups and went to a mad self in question of seconds, she could kinda see that coming from Max, but Phoebe?

The two sets of twins saw as a, at the moment very scary, women came downstairs and could pretty much read in her face the storm, maybe literal, coming their way. Phoebe had thought this through on her way home, she was still trying to convince herself that her parents would be mad at first, but being superheros and stuff, would object to two kids sleeping in the street and as they had nowhere else, she had done the only right thing, right? And they had powers also! The fact that she had only just found that out could be left unsaid.

"- Mom calm down..." - Max started guessing it was better to try to explain before his mother got any time to formulate a reaction "- They needed a place to stay and pig head there offered here…"

"- Yes! Mom they had nowhere else an-and they have powers too…" - Phoebe's added seeing that her brother had a not so awful idea of burping information into their mother before she could in fact scream at them, it only work for a brief moment.

"- YOU DID WHAT?!" - Barbara took a deep breath and calmed her voice, what absurdly made her sound madder "- Oh! Let me see if I understood, you invited this kids you barely know, that you never told me about, to stay in our house without asking for permission first?"

Every thought runned like it was struck by lightning and Phoebe did was she thought best, even superheros have to lie sometimes "- No, mom! We-we know each other! We've been friends for a while, b-but i've never told you because their are… cousins once removed from elastic girl an-and you don't like her, do you?" - Max stared at his sister, she was lying! Right in front of him! It was almost cool, if she didn't shudder at every word... and of course because he couldn't tell on her.

The travelers twins had been too shocked to talk or even move until now. It was just too much, their grandmother was right there but she didn't seem ok at all with them staying there. She was amazing and apparently had powers also as little purple lightning runned through her fingers as she talked clearly still upset.

 _"-..._ and if you think you can just bring people here you can't and this doesn't change the non-sups in the house but if they have powers also, for now, they can stay." - Still pretty angry but incapable of pretending she was unaffected by the relieved faces of her children Barb turned to her newest guests "- I'm so sorry you guys had to see that but your friends here just go overboard sometimes, anyways I'm Barbara, mother of this two. Now why do you kids need shelter so bad, what happened to your house? And names! What are your names?"

Hank didn't need any look from his sister to know it would be him to talk and neither to know he must lie, he hated to do so and she new. Still it was for their safety and he could swear he saw from the corner of his eyes three relieved faces when he actually did "- We're H-Henrik and Bailey Thurstan and our parents are... traveling and our house got… a bug infection and then until they get back, a few weeks from now, we don't have anywhere to stay, yeah that's it." - He heard a muffed complaint from his sister side "- Bailey?" - What could he do now? It was what came out in the panic time, but his twin didn't seem to care at all for his nervosism and for sure left a bruise on his shin closest to her leg.

"- Bugs? Oh ok! It's really something you can't see coming i guess, unfortunately we don't have any spare rooms but, as they you guys invited here, i think the twins won't mind sharing their rooms, am I right kids?" - She found this to be the perfect way to punish them, Max would be annoyed enough to annoy his sister and make up her punishment on his own account. "- I'll talk to your father when he comes back with Nora from the north pole, oh don't even ask" - She added seeing the kids lost faces. And even if still feeling a little unsure about the guests, she felt as they had had an terrible first impression of her and she couldn't help feeling upset about it "- Speaking of north pole who wants ice cream?"

The now Thurstan twins were feeling the tension in the air dissolve, and as they finished their second bowl Bb started looking around this house that was so colorful and caught herself staring at Barbara, Barbara! She was named after her grandmother, does that mean their grandfather's name was Hank also? So many questions only adding to the many more that existed already, their gramma had said a while ago another name, Nora and north pole, how? Why? She wondered quietly if this trip to the past would only leave pain and more doubt than actually anything else and even if their powers didn't include connected minds she could see in her brother eyes the same thoughts, the same hurt feelings, there were just so much they did not know, there was barely anything they did know now. She was so lost in the sorrow of her mind that when K poked her leg she jumped, scared. "- W-What?"

While his sister was running thought after thought over and over again about the situation he was paying attention and trying not to think loudly enough for anyone to hear his fears, still it didn't work, their gramma asked one of the questions he was afraid it would expose them, he quietly poked Bb thigh and began to answer very slowly "- Our powers?" - He would have to leave out their twin power, for obvious reasons and as he thought how to put things he could see their parents curious faces turning to him also, of course they knew about as much about their powers as the kids knew about what their parents could do, a little more than nothing. He was also very aware of his sister's hand hold his knee under a firm grip as he continued "- I have heat breath and Bar-Bailey has freeze breath, we can also fly and once when we were both really happy we made it snow but it was only one time…" - He let his voice trail off, remembering he didn't know his parents powers and that he could be creating a whole new problem just from talking.

Looking at her mother Barb couldn't hold her tongue, neither her curiosity, she grabbed her own hands and now looking down, at her nail polish, asked "- And your mom Phoebe? Does she have any of YOUR powers?" - She felt the edge and stopped, asking silently for her mother to answer all in just this little questionnaire she had made out.

"- No" - Phoebs understood what the girl was implying and tried to give her as much information possible without warning her mother "- ...As you know me and Max both have telekinesis and fun fact" - A forced laugh made its way out her mouth "- We have also heat and freeze breath, the difference it's that we both have them. But mom can control lightning and make thunderstorms, a true thunder women" - Phoebe was feeling so much joy from discovering the kids, h-her kids, powers but also she was so nervous about everything and couldn't help but feeling exhausted and wanting to run as farther away possible from the first floor. Right then she was struck by the thought that she could indeed run away from there. She got up and grabbed Bb's arm "- Bailey are you done with your bowl? So let's go upstairs and i'll show you my room, that's where you be staying and i guess Max can show Ha-Henrik the lair, can't you Max?"

As Phoebe questioned Max with fierce eyes the lost Thunder Twins turned at each other and exchanged a quick glance at one another before being separated for the first time in this new reality they found themselves in. Barb and Hank knew that as long as they had each other they were sure to find someway to get back home but right now, even if that meant being apart, they also knew they had to trust their parents young selfs.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you again and good holidays! Have a wonderful christmas and a amazing new year! I hope you'll still comeback to read what I'll post next year and that all our wishes can come true ^~^_

 _"If there is ever a tomorrow that we aren't together  
there is one thing you should always remember:  
You are braver than you believe  
Stronger than you seem  
_ _And smarter than you think  
_ _But the most important thing is even if we're apart  
I will always be with you in the heart"  
_― _**Winnie The Pooh**_

 _A_ s soon as the two girls got in the room Phoebe showed shortly the other one some of her stuff and leaving an very curious traveler to explore by herself she sat on the bed and lost herself in thoughts. Mom, mom, mom, mom, Phoebs played with the word in her head until it almost didn't make sense and then, when she had almost forgotten she wasn't alone, she felt a lightweight in the mattress, she turned sides only to see that her Barb, her daughter, had claimed up and sat by her, as quietly as possible. When she met her mother's gase Bb choked out the words her brain kept thinking "- I'm scared."

"- Oh Barb I really didn't know what to say…" - She really hadn't the faintest idea, she wasn't a mom, she hadn't lived much more than the girl in front of her. She was just a teen who had been blowed in a question of minutes by so much information, she was just as lost as the twins who has landed in the past.

"- It's okay I think there is nothing to say actually, at least we found you, maybe though you can answer a question? Why did you invited us here and why did you really lied to you mother about it?"

After some seconds Phoebe managed to find some words "- You already know I had to invent a story for mom not to be suspicious, but if we are telling the truth then I don't really know why, I just got the feeling I had to protect you and you sounded so distressed I couldn't help myself..." - She let her voice die and moved her hand to touch lightly the girl's fingers "- Have I ever told you, I mean the older me, that I've always wanted a baby girl?"

"- No" - She answered so fast that even in her faint voice Phoebe could clearly notice the note of surprise, well it was news to Barb, Hank had always the attention, he was a great student, so at home was always being praised. He also had a funny personality and wasn't exactly ugly... So in school they loved him too, he was always surrounded by friends and it's not like Barb resented him, she does love her brother, it's just that sometimes it was hard to compete with miss perfect. She realised her mother young self was still looking at her, perhaps waiting for a more elaborated answer and forced the words out "- We are a happy family, and I can't complain about that, I remember as a kid I always admired your relationship with dad and wanted a love sweet like that for myself but as I grew I've became way closer to him than to you, I guess Hank was always your favorite anyway…"

"- Oh darling" - Her hand was warm and her eyes, Bb could swear, were moist "- I'm sure that I loved you just as much as I did your brother, even now that I just met my already grown up children I can't help but feel attached to you." - She stopped for a second as if considering if she should continue, and when she did her voice was only faintly louder than a whisper "- Darling I'm so curious, I'm a teenager after all, can you just describe your father so I know it's him when we meet? You don't need to say his name or anything of sorts" - Phoebe added quickly when she saw a almost scared look in the girl's eyes "- I'm just so overwhelmed by the knowledge that I have two kids, I can't wrap my head around it, can't you say just a bit if promise I won't ask much?"

Barb felt her neck getting hotter as she got nervous, what could she say? Her parents, had been her role models all her life, but right now all she could think was that they lied, that her whole childhood was a lie. Her mother was right in front of her and had no idea the boy she would fall in love and have two children with would be her own twin. So what could a hurt child say to her mom about her life without making it hurt more?

"- Mom, mother, Phoebe..." - She trailed off, the anger she had no ideia it was there taking over and making her forget about being careful with what she said "- You've already met dad, a long time ago, for me and for you, longer for me obviously. But I don't think you ever been with each other yet, I don't even know if you already have feelings for one another, but if I can guess I think maybe you guys already do feel something but haven't realized yet. Does that make any sense at all to you?"

Phoebe's head was spinning a bit in every direction she tried to make something out of that conversation, how come she had already met the love of her life? Maybe her daughter was wrong, she couldn't, she would had known as soon as she saw him, right? Like a fairy tale. "- Are you sure we have already met or like just seen each other and never been actually correctly introduced?"

"- Ah I'm quite sure, actually I've also just found that out, mother" - She let her mad self respond in a sarcastic way, maybe she was even angrier that she had realized "- We also discovered today that you both of you were keeping quite a lot of secrets from us and your first meeting, if I can call it that, was one big part of it." - She brought her hand as fast as she could to her mouth but it was to late, she had already said too much, her eyes wandered to her mother's face asking, without words, if she had guessed anything.

A soft tear fell in her lap as Phoebe choked the words in her head, the girl in front of her had only seen herself with one guy all day long, but it could not be, it just couldn't... Her mind kept bringing up the question that popped in her head the second she found out they were her children, why had she named her babies after her parents? It's a sweet tribute but wouldn't be weird when visiting, a huge mess with names? The only simple explanation was that she didn't visit, it made sense that she chose the names to feel closer to them, by why did she need to? Why? Deep down in thoughts she came back to the events of the day, little things she hadn't realized she was paying attention to... When her mother came downstairs the twins seemed so happy to meet her as if they had never seen each other before, but how could that be? When she herself had met them too... They left, you could almost say they runned away, as soon as she introduced M... This could not be happening! How did they know if she had never ever told anyone about that, and it was only one time or maybe two, her heart fluttered for the wrong person but she went away, she didn't say anything to anyone, none was supposed to know because, as she told herself many, many times it wasn't real.  
B-But if her future daughter knew her deepest secret that meant it wasn't a secret anymore... And then, when she found her voice, the lonely tear had also found so many more friends "-... Max?"


	6. Chapter 6

_You guyss! 3k OMG! I'm so shocked i don't even have a reaction… THANK_ YOU ❤ A _lso it's hard but please stay home and try to keep a healthy body… Keep safe and thank you so much for coming back i still don't believe people like reading what i write . I know I took so long and I apologize, my mind just wasn't in a good place this last months but i'm ok now. I ask that you please try to understand that i'll have to take my time but I WILL keep posting until the story is over, anyway enjoy._

 _A little note: I debated for quite some time with myself if i could write a chapter from a boy point of view, i know some of you guys were expecting it, but it just didn't came out right, sorry i'll just stick with my first line of thought._

" _Ribbons of gold  
Between our breaths  
Connected beyond our guesses  
As we lay face to face  
I want to stay cought  
Tangled restless  
In these bottomless depths  
Held in this suspense."_  
― **Shiloul**

 _B_ arb was tired of turning from side to side on Phoebe's bed trying and trying to find a way to sleep, the clock said 3:27 am and she assumed everybody else was already sound asleep but she couldn't and how could she after her mother had cried until she was sick because of her? And not only because Bb had told her about their father but because of HER, because she and Hank existed. Barb kept replaying in her head the look in her young mother's eyes, how much she was disgusted, how much she clearly thought it was wrong for them to even exist. She herself felt like crying and also screaming that it wasn't her and Hank's fault, on the contrary it was Phoebe's fault! She couldn't take this, not any of it. Even if she suspected Phoebs was only pretending to sleep she made her way out of the bed and then out of the bedroom itself as quietly as possible and once out, she runned, she needed water or air or just to be out of there.

The night was cold and she was barefoot and only in a borrowed camisole but she didn't stop until she had reached the kitchen's isle, she felt like she couldn't breathe and started gasping for air, desperate for it to reach her lungs, her head felt heavy and her forehead fell to the cold stone of the counter top, her hands grabbed the sides as she struggled on every breath, tears burned her eyes and as all seemed lost strong hands took her shoulders "- Breathe sis, calm and steady. Now calm, count with me, calm one… two… three. Come on."

"-… t-t-two… two… t-three… one… two." - She managed to get it out with the weakest voice, after some struggle, but her heart was slowing down and suddenly she felt the cold air come back to her. "- ...t-th-three."

"- Steady now. It's okay we are together Barb, it's ok." - Hank grabbed his sister's arms and put her face in is chest hugging her lightly "- Sush i'm here, you're safe, it's gonna be ok, you can cry, i'm still here" - K kept his hands moving on a circular motion in her back until the last sobs ceased "- Now, now tell me what's happening, you didn't had a panic attack in over a year sis."

"- I told mom Hank, she knows, it's all my fault, she knows…" - Her eyes were filled with tears once again and when her twin sat her in one of the stools and asked softly what was she talking about they started falling all at once "- S-she knows, she knows a-about dad K."

He was stunned, frozen in place. His sister was usually carefull with words, she was his opposite, very good at lying and staying unbothered by it, he would not have believed it would be her to let the truth spill. "- Oh Barb it's okay, don't be so bothered it was bound to happen at some point right? After all we will born, so i guess they HAD to know at some point even if wasn't any of us to tell."

"- You don't undestand Hank! It isn't because she knows, it's HOW she feels about it! I saw in her eyes how discusting we were to her." - He didn't respond for quite some time and she wondered what could he be thinking, Hank was always really close to mom, ever since little, she remembers feeling jealous as a little girl, of both her brother and her mother. He admires her, and even before he does, Barb knows he's gonna try to make sense out of it, so she let's him.

"- Barb, mom loves us. You know it too. Maybe you're right and you indeed saw disgust in her eyes, but she only just found out, we can't really blame her, we felt that way too at first, didn't we? Just this afternoon, we felt wrong and fooled by life. How can there be a God that lets two siblings fall in love was all I could think and I, to this moment, don't know the answer but you won't blame me, right? So you shouldn't blame her also. Remember how we ended up here sis, we never knew our family but our parents had to let them go, their friends, their home, their parents and siblings... So we could be happy, they gave up half their happiness. I'm still just as mad at them as you are, don't get me wrong but Ma-Dad made me realize we never knew how much they chose to lose when they chose each other. He was blabbing about mom's annoying ways and how his mother, our gramma, only accepted us staying because it was Phoebe who asked, but i could see he knew, he knew how much their mom cared for them." - Again there it was, that annoying older voice, and like always he was right, Barb knew that and the tears were already stopping coming. She knows how much their parents love them and holding on to her mother's parcial inicial reaction won't do her any good. Seeing his sister starting to warm up Hank felt relief, she was his rock as much as he was hers, he just could not do this without her. As he reached her cheeks to swipe away the lonely tear there he couldn't resist the temptation to make her laugh "- You were always such a ugly cryier" - At the end, the punch in his shoulder was much too light to make him regret the giggle it produced.

"- So we had the same idea? What are you doing here?"

"- Oh no sis I definetly didn't come upstairs to put my forehead at the kitchen counter isle" - This punch was a little stronger and the laughter louder.

"- Haha very funny. Why did you came upstairs then brother?" - She asked while she pointed her head to the couch and making her way to sit. He looked at her face and turned the other way walking to the sink and, a minute later, handing a half full a glass of water he sat by her side.

"- Drink it up you still look pale." - As she took the fist sip he started "- While setting up my sleeping bag on the floor I decided to ask Max about the Nora girl and our grandfather, if he's suspecting something about me not knowing the name of our aunt he surely didn't le me know. But yes, we have in fact two aunts Barb, their baby sister is having a sleepover on a hero's friend house and then there's Nora, shes's a littler younger than Billy, the boy we saw for a moment at the door." - Seeing his sister's big surprised eyes he continued before she could recover enough to interrupt him - And they all have powers Barb! Even the little one! And our grandfather, his name is Hank! He can fly just like us and has super strenght, oh Barb they're all superheroes that actually fight badguys!"

Barb felt lost... How could they not know anything? How could their parents keep so much from them? Hank was waiting for her response but she couldn't bear anymore, she didn't had the will to even feel anything so she let her head fall into her brother's shoulder hoping that even if he couldn't see her eyes he could understand. Hank was silent for quite some time and then he took the cup from her hands put it in the center table and turned to look at her "- Do you mind if we stayed here instead of going to sleep in the rooms? I wanna be with you right now, nothing else in this place feels right." - He did. Of course he understood.


End file.
